Snap-in mounts for supporting electronic components and other devices are generally disclosed in the prior art. This is shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,687,164; 3,941,965; and 3,574,899.
The utility and practicality of snap-in devices for supporting electronic components, switches, fasteners, and other structures has been recognized by those in relevant industries. Due largely to the commercial demand for such snap-in devices, attempts have been made to develop a durable effective device at a low cost.
Thus, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,687,164, a snap-in bushing for supporting an electrical circuit protector in a circular aperture in a mounting panel is disclosed. The disclosed snap-in bushing comprises shoulders designed to sit on top of the panel, and flexible fingers which exert a force upward against the lower face of the panel.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,941,965, discloses a snap-in device for mounting switches and other electronic components in a round hole in a panel. The snap-in device includes a generally tubular means having openings at both ends and being hollow therethrough for acceptance of an electric switch, a flared collar that is radially compressed when it is pressed through a round hole from the back of the panel, and protruding members designed to press against the back of the panel to keep the collar tight against the front of the panel.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,574,899, a fastener having a central longitudinal aperture for supporting a screw is adapted to be snapped into engagement with a non-circular workpiece aperture. When the fastener is snapped into position in a work aperture, flexible sections compress inward. The fastener deforms as the screw is tightened and the workpiece becomes secure.
The present invention provides an improved snap-in device or bracket for mounting in an opening in a control panel which includes, a sized cylindrical housing adapted to receive or be integrally formed with an electronic component on which cylindrical housing resilient holding means is hingedly connected to compress during the insertion of the snap-in device or bracket into the opening in the control panel and to expand to its original position when the snap-in device or bracket is in assembled position in the control panel, and locking means is operatively associated with the resilient holding means to prevent deformation of the holding means under long term stress conditions or due to the exertion of external forces against the snap-in device or bracket while in the assembled position.
Additionally, the present invention provides the combination with an improved snap-in device or bracket for mounting in an opening in a control panel as above described wherein the resilient holding means in assembled position exerts forces on the upper face of the control panel, and resilient sized and shaped members connected about the medial section of the cylindrical housing a spaced distance from the resilient holding means when the snap-in device or bracket is in assembled position in the control panel, will exert counterforces on the lower face of the control panel to removably fix and maintain the snap-in device or bracket in such assembled position.
These improvements, as disclosed in the present invention, will greatly increase the scope of the use and the life expectancy of the snap-in bracket.